New
by Alpha Beowolf
Summary: I don't now what's going on anymore. First I was home. Then in another world. In order for me to live here I must learn everything I can about here, As well as to make sense of why I'm even here. Hopefully this wont turn into a horror film but then again I'm in the world of RWBY right? What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Awoken

I sat around the large spacious room playing StarCraft like any other Wednesday night. My fingers sore and tired from constantly clicking through the ten wins I already taken, ready to rank in my eleventh. Flipping the long black bang out of my eye, I quickly returned to my match ready to take the win by destroying the last enemy base.

My army grew closer and closer to the enemy's front door, unknowing of the danger I posted. The second the first unit stepped into visual range of the base, I sent my men into a bloody battle that lasted five minutes.

Through the death and destruction I managed to glimpse of the small white text on the bottom of my screen.

"Team 3 eliminated."  
>Was its title as the victory screen commenced for me. Cheering for myself in the dark blue room I turned off my laptop and put in the charger before placing it on top of my Xbox that rested next to my T.V.<p>

To celebrate, I decided to watch YouTube on my console. Turning on my screen then the system I sat on top of my breath taking a large breath in and then out. The Machine displayed the normal screen of the desktop and the many options.

I turned on my controller and scrolled down to click on recent. After I clicked unto YouTube and waited for the screen. As the app loaded my window started to rattle slightly, making a large uproar that ripped through the entire house.

I ignored the racket and flipped through my favorite episodes of a little show named RWBY. The sixteenth episode of the show of the first volume was one of my favorites mainly because it showed a large plot coming forward and an awesome fight scene not to say volume two didn't have any good ones.

I clicked on the video and simply waited for the awesome music of Jeff Williams to greet me. I waited and waited for the song to play to only be greeted by the same loading screen. I sighed as I backed out and re-entered meeting the same fatal fate as before.

I only growled angrily before grabbing my iPod that laid on my table next to me. I quickly put in the password and turned on the YouTube app. It loaded like normal and show up a list of last watched videos episode sixteen being the first.

I clicked on it and waited. The small mechanical object just instead kicked me out of the app saying that the video couldn't be displayed.

"Come on!"

I yelled impatiently at all my electronic devices as even louder noises roared from my Window. I grew tired of the window and looked out of the room for what could be making the noise. The noised became louder but there wasn't anything unusual just my plain old backyard and my deck. I popped my head back in the room and began to turn off all my machines due to their uselessness.

"Come here."

A voice came from outside, chilling me to the bone for an odd reason. Both of my parents were gone for work so I knew it couldn't be them, but still my curiosity and fear grew.

"Life has come."

I cocked an eyebrow at my window before changing out of my grey shorts with no shirt into something civil. After three minutes of finding something I grabbed my clear dark blue shirt and grey jeans and a grey and dark brown windbreaker that wrapped around me comfortably.

I grabbed a pair of white socks and a pair of grey running shoes before actually leaving the comfort of my home to investigate the noise that spoke to me.

I opened my front door and jumped off my stair case and began to make my way to my backyard. The sky matched my driveway, sheer black as the cold air nearly burned my hands. A tan gate separated me and the backyard as my fear took over my thoughts.

_What if it's a killer or some kidney stealer?_ I asked myself as I placed my hand on the handle bar of the gate. As my thumb met the cold metal bar lock I began to wonder why I would even do this in the first place.

A random voice I never herd is telling me to go to my backyard when no one but me was home. To me that's some shady stuff there, but despite all that my body moved onward. I held the metal bar and pushed it open, cringing slightly to take a surprised hit or something, but nothing.

I recovered soon after as I began to walk onward into the darkness. I began to look around my open lawn to see no one there as the noises suddenly stopped.

"Welcome."

The voice said, scarring me as I took a fighting pose to protect myself.

"To your new life."

I panicked and looked around to see nothing but a black blur that zipped at me paralyzing me from its ambush before hitting me once, knocking me to the ground. I fell to the ground, my vision being overtaken by the darkness as I saw the blur fade in the distance.

My vision readjusted after what felt like an eternity of sheer slumber, but something haunted me. The room. The room was nothing but darkness itself in its purest from surrounding me in its cold embrace. I tried to move but it was like I suffering from Sleep parallelization as I couldn't even wiggle out, just force to look ahead.

"You are my beast, you are my destroyer and there isn't anything you can do about it."  
>A high pitched demoniac voice came from the darkness, nearly scarring me to death. All attempts I made to communicate were thrashed by my ability to not move.<p>

"At first I was going to unleash you into the world to destroy it, but I have a better idea. I'm going to let you roam it first. Make friends live your life, then I'll make you kill them all. That's seems much more fun don't you think?"

It asked rhetorically before continuing.

"Yes that does sound amusing, alright that is what I'll do. In the matter of fact I'll even let you try to cure you're self, so you'll understand the meaning of failure to. Now be gone from my sights!"

The voice demanded returning to me to my slumbers and to my dreams of complete darkness. I re-awoke again in a well decorated room. The stain glass floor filled my eyes with light that blinded me for mere seconds before I regained my senses.

"Stay where you are!"  
>A girlish voice shouted gaining my full attention from my strange dream. I looked over to my right to see four girls standing across from a sitting well-dressed man. The first person I managed to fully make out was a girl dressed up like little red riding hood who was pointing a large scythe at me.<p>

"Wow calm down there I just woke up."  
>I quickly defended from the five. But something was even weirder then the dark guy who speaks like a horrible villain from the eighties. The first girl was dressed like little red riding hood, the second was dressed with a white combat skirt with long white hair, the third was a black haired girl with a big black bow resting on her head and the fourth and final was a girl in Spartan armor with long red hair and green eyes.<p>

_Holy sh*t it's team RWBY! Well more like RWB and P._

"Who are you?"  
>The girl in white asked with a sense of aggression in her voice.<p>

"I think I'm a guy?"  
>I asked trying to lighten the mood, but in Beacon apparently when a guy shows up in a high strict area and responds in a joke manor, you get a hit in the head with the side of a giant scythe gun.<p>

"Ow, that hurt!"  
>I complained holding my right cheek while getting back up from the floor.<p>

"How did you get here?"  
>The white haired girl asked signalling the red girl to be prepared to hit me again.<p>

"Would you believe me if I said from an unknown thing hitting me in the back of my head?"  
>With that I was on the floor again.<p>

"Gah you b-"  
>I held my tongue knowing the next thing I was going to say was going to give me a bullet through my head. I got up once again a moved my head slightly away from the giant weapon this time.<p>

"What was that portal you came from?"  
>"Didn't you answer you're last question?"<br>She growled as she snapped her fingers, making now the amazon to unsheathe a large spear from her hands.

"Answer the question."

She stated impatiently now tapping her foot.

"I don't actually know."  
>I said laughing nervously, gaining the weapons to draw closer to me.<p>

"Alright last question, why shouldn't we arrest you?"  
>She asked curious of my next answer.<p>

"Cause I didn't do anything wrong?"  
>I stated making her laugh slightly.<p>

"You have no idea where you are, do you? You're in Beacon academy's Headmasters office, a clear state of trespassing on private property not to mention illegal government trespassing, both worth a few years in a prison.

"How about I don't know how I got here, because I was knocked out and awoken in a room of sheer darkness then I listened to some demon thing talk about the great destroyer then I faded back out and I woke up here and got brutally beaten."

I asked putting almost everything I said before together for the girl. The girl cocked an eyebrow before nodding to Ruby, who now slammed the thing in my harder than before probably nearly knocking me out again.

I fell to the ground, now feeling something leak from the side of my head. I gripped the side of my head feeling the pain as well as the cool liquid. Retracting it my hand back on the floor I left a small trail of blood on the clean floor from the process.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you? I'm Weiss Schnee honor student and heiress to Schnee Dustco. And you expect me to think demons are real?"  
>"Then what do you think I am? Some type of super criminal?"<br>"No if you were you would've made a better story, and the fact that your aura didn't take the hit nor recovered that gash on your head makes it hard to believe that you can use you're semblance. I believe the knocked out part is true but the Demons part."

The male voice stated before standing up. Through the bodily fluid that fickle with my eye, I looked up to see the man as Ozpin with a serious look on him watching me fully.

"You mentioned a great destroyer, what is that?"  
>"I don't know the thing just told me I was him and that he'll let me go for now for his amusement."<br>I told him all I knew about the darkness but I really wanted to focus on my injury.

"Pyrrha."  
>He asked the girl almost as if he knew what I wanted. She nodded before stepping closer to me.<p>

"No! You stay away lady."  
>I made it clear to the girl who was walking towards me.<p>

"Calm down, she's only going to heal the cut."  
>He replied calmly to my edgy tone of voice.<p>

"This will only hurt slightly."

She stated in a quiet tone placing a hand on my head.  
>"Oh yeah cause me getting hit in the first place didn't hurt at all."<br>I said sarcastically before feeling a large burning pain run through me as I felt the numbness of my skull. It took about a second of pain but it was still not pleasant.

"Better?"

He asked turning away from me and watching the window.

"Great destroyer, talking darkness…"  
>he pondered on the info as he gazed into the beyond. While he was doing so, I got back up and cracked the bones of my neck.<p>

The girl known as Pyrrha only looked at me apologetically, in which I just looked away sadly looking at Weiss by mistake, but by the time I realized she was giving me a stare. Ozpin started to slip into deep thought and started to whisper to himself no longer paying attention.

As the Headmaster was consumed in thought, I showed the white clothed fighter my "Favorite" finger and began to walk around the room. There wasn't anything important or new but it was still amazing to see. From the strange machines to the planes that flew past the windows and just plain everything.

If I didn't get hit in the head I would be enjoying myself much more then I was. I mean I was moved to a meeting place with an badly lit area, then knocked out again and apparently teleported into Ozpin's office. It doesn't add up at all. I guess that's what's Ozpin's is trying to figure out by my story as well.

"I believe you."  
>"What?"<br>I snapped my head around peering into the older man's eyes. Just by looking at the other four's faces, you could clearly tell That they were even more confused than me.

"Care to elaborate why you do?"  
>Weiss asked the Adult, who's only reply was a simple wave of his hand, dismissing them from the room. The four girls were at first slow in their movement before picking up pace after they reached the door. The door slammed closed quietly but to me, made a loud awkward bundle of creeks and a slam soon after.<p>

"The hand was for you to."  
>He stated coldly before sitting back down in his chair, writing something on paper.<p>

"Feel free to notify the authorities and they'll return you wherever you live."

I felt a sudden sense of nervousness and cowardice consume as I gathered up the way to tell him.

"Umm…About that…"  
>He only stopped his paper work to now look at me with curious look.<p>

"Unless you know what that portal thing was, I kind of can't get home."

I said giggling to myself trying to lessen my words. Ozpin cocked an eyebrow before looking up at the roof.

"There is always something new around every new corner."  
>he stated before returning his gazes upon me.<p>

"Sadly neither I or any other person that i know could tell you about that. Just tell me where you live and i'll figure out the way to get you around Vale."  
>"That's another problem, I kind of don't live in Vale."<p>

He began to look at me as though I was crazy or some sort of sort orphan.

"You're not from Vale?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"I see. you must be from the far Vaccuo."

he stated trying to fix the puzzle.

"No, im actuall-"

i took a minute to think about what i was about to say. i can't just tell im from another world, he'll kick me out thinking that im crazy.

"Athens."  
>"I see."<p>

He said looking back out the window again.

"One last question then."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Do you remeber what knocked you out? any form of thing that could've done somthing like teleport you?"

thinking of a lie i began to ramble on using various shows and movies as my inspiration.

"I was alone in the city searching for someone personal, sadly the only thing i found was a small device like object made out of stone."  
>"I see, what else?"<br>Ozpin asked taking a intrest in the story.

"I pressed the button that rested on the top but nothing happened. i looked around and then randomly i just got knocked out."  
>i said keeping a misty but clear ending.<p>

He ended the conversation by dismissing me with his hand much like the girls. Nodding my head, I began to take my leave in sheer confusion on what was i going to do.

_I could go to Vale. No that wont do, there's nothing for me there._

i contiune to the door. my thoughts bedeviling me as i gripped the wooden texture. The smooth feeling calmed me slightly.

"Athens."

Ozpin talked to himself again leaning his chair to get a better veiw of the window.

"Tell me, what was it like? to live in such a thriving town, to not worry about other civilizations declearing war on you, to enjoy the advance technology that we still barely recieve."

Ozpin sounded diffrently. normally he had such a calm and determined voice but not now. his words were close to poison as his body nearly clutched together.

"I never been to other places. i just assumed it was like Athens, quiet, nice, organised."  
>"You thought wrong."<br>His voice growing cold. Naturally i wanted to get out of there, so with that in mind i slowly pushed open the door and took a step out.

He made no reaction as i left the room and closed the door quickly. I picked up my slow walking pace greatly as i zoomed away from the door and into the hallway. The hallways were almost like mazes when you walk without purpose.

One second i almost walked inside of a class that i assumed was weapon handling, then i was on the bottem floor garden, then the cafeteria and finally in the libary.

The large rows of book cases as well as the large group of students that roamed around clear my mind with awe. i stood there dumbfounded at the enchanting look of the room. I spaced out on the sight, making me undergo wonder worship.

The emotions soon passed as i felt a hand land on my shoulder.  
>"Having fun?"<br>My attention turned behind me to see Weiss standing next to me.

"Does it matter?"

i asked the girl who turned from a scacastic tone to a stern one.

"Yes i've been tasked to remove you from Beacon and escort you to Vale."

"Wait what?"  
>Deep down i knew i had to go, but it would've been nice to stay. Weiss then signalled her to follow her, as I began to take my sad walk out of the amazing school.<p>

After a long walk later in silence we watched a small grey ship land on a small black landing area. The aircraft landed in near silence and opened the door. I gave a sigh and took my place on the ship, But Weiss, She instead took a step backand closed the door.

Before i could say something, the ship took off much faster then when i was watching it and made noise no matter what it did.

The grey small area provided nothing to do so i simply sat down and closed my eyes giving out another sigh.

_"What else could go wrong?"_

i asked scacastically to no one before feeling a large wave of air push me.

"The hell?"  
>i asked recovering before hearing a large bang from behind.<p>

"What's happening?"  
>i yelled out to the cockpit of the ship.<p>

"Hang on kid!"  
>was the only reply i herd before blacking out into darkness.<p>

Author notes

Hello lads and ladies my name is Alpha Beowolf and this shall be my newest of stories. I would like to say thank you for reading this simple chapter and ask of you to place down a reveiw or P.M with ideas for this story so i can help improve the story to make more enjoyable for you. With that in mind i will see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!

(P.s im no longer using microsoft word sadly, my computer had to be wiped im now using Word pad with no word check so forgive me if there is problems or grammar in the story thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Darkness

I weakly opened my eyes. The only thing I could make clear was the Bullhead, at least parts of it. Cracking my neck, my vision came to me as well as my numbed body's control. Lifting my head, I could tell we crashed due to the many metal scraps and fire that surrounded me.

Through the pain and weird feelings, I managed to get on my feet by grabbing onto a loose pipe now emerging from the ship's wall. I looked around what remained of the passenger bay of the ship to meet nothing.

I wanted to help the piloit but when i entered the cockpit I knew he was gone. No one lives with a large peice of the ship replacing you're chest. The very sight sickend to the point that i left the ship in blind panic.

It took a good five minutes of walking as well as disposing my last meal to recover from the sight. But there was something else. I didn't know where to go, or really where i was. I was un-prepared and confused not to mention panicing in my mind.

The area changed from the plane crash into a dark forest as My feet contiuned onward.

_How am i going to survive! I got no food, No water or a place to sleep. I could keep on walking but in the end i'm probally just going to die doing that._

I pondered to myself as I stepped over a bush. But there was somthing odd. The bush had two textures. one you're typical leaf life feel and the other, Fur. Before I could react, a shadow fell upon me as the sounds of growls merged behind me.

I peeked my head to left, only to be horrified. A large Were-wolf like creature that had grown a skeleton over it's like armor stared down on me. The animal's glowing red eyes peered into mine, taking control of my fear.

It was like i was paralyzed, every muscle refused to move as the creature hovered over me. The jaws of the beast came closer to my face, ready to finish me with one attack and all I did was close my eyes adn waited in the darkness.

Seconds pasted by, but to me it felt like hours did before I opened my eyes again. The first thing that greeted me was a tree. I blinked and looked to my right, then to my left to see nothing.

I took a step back trying to find any signs where the Grimm would've gone to but failing in the end. Taking a deep breathe and out and turned around and contiuned to run, puzzled why my life didn't end.

it was a good hour of walking after the event. The shy dimmed slightly and the trees became quiet. I didn't encounter anything from that point so i assumed i was either in a safe zone or right next to some type of Anti-Grimm zone.

The forest was pretty though out of all the problems I encounter. I never liked nature a whole lot, but the slow waving trees and the falling elaves made the scene. Looking at the veiw, i forgot to see in front of me, even the large hole in front of me and fell into the darkness of the cave.

I landed on my feet with a small amount of recoil. I felt good just for landing the fall but retracted said emotions when I realised i couldn't see two feet in front of me. I took a step only to be tripped, meeting a rocky floor.

My left hand fell upon a smooth texture stick to the rest of my body. Groaning in pain, I stood back up and grabbed the object underneath me.

"Why would this be here?"  
>I asked myself before taking a look at the wooden iteam. i identified it as a torch that was dropped but for what reason still pasted me.<p>

Sighing, my legs followed the path in fornt of me hoping to find a exit of some sort. Adjusting my eyes i teid to see better within the darkness or a fire for my torch but lost at both things. As I walked, I felt the area growing more and more colder, chilling the warmth of me.

The feeling I was being watched huanted over me as the noises of things moving across the long narrow hallways of the cave freaked me out.

"There you are."

A famiallar voice called out through the darkness. I jumped nearly hitting my head of the roof and used the torch to try and defend myself from whatever was talking.

"Soon it shall reach night, and soon you shall be mine to have."  
>"What are talking about? Who are you?"<br>A slight chuckle echoed.

"Do you not remeber? I am the one who brought you here. I am the one who gave you new life."  
>I grew silent. The voice in the shadows, could it really be him?<p>

"I can sense the confusion. It pleasures me so. But to put your mind at bay I shall tell you that it is me, the one in the darkness from before."  
>"What do you want from me? What did do to you?"<br>"It's not about what you did, It's about who you are. You and me are the same. Darkness hiding from the light, waiting to be free."  
>"I am free! I just got out of Beacon and was-"<br>"Heading where? Vale? Athens? none of these places can save you, only you can save you."  
>"Shut up, talk normally for once in you'r life!" <p>

I threw the stick into the darkness, hoping to land a hit. The sounds of a stick hitting off of something emered after a few seconds after the throw, creating a sound wave of pain to follow after.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!"

the voice yelled in rage, shaking the cave and creating new debris.

"You will not test me! For I am eternal!"

"Didn't sound like it."  
>That got another large roar and something out of the darkness hitting me over the head.<p>

"If you wish to fight, I will gladly kill you now and start anew."  
>"A new what? what are you even doing here?"<br>"You will find out soon enough. Remeber when the night comes, you are mine." 

With that, the voice ceased. Blinking, I saw the area slowly being relit into the room. The once dark tunnel ways, turned into anceint pathway, filled with artifacts and sculptures that pleased the eye. But the most important part was the small walkway that lead back to the surface.

I ran to the stairs and thus making it back to the surface floor. The tall grass and lush bushes and flowers scented the air and relaxed me.

"That guy, He sure loves to run his mouth."  
>Grunting with sastifaction, The open path lead me to wherever, both cheering me up but making me nervous at the same time.<p>

Author Notes

Hello lads and ladies I'm back with a new chap. Sorry for being shorter then the first but fills it's purpose in a nice way. Anywyas I'll see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What the?

I've been walking for a straight three hours throughout the forest. My legs weak and my breath heavy. The air chilled me as I made my way through the dirt road. Sleep, that was on my mind as the once bright sun dimmered to the shattered moon the arose, darkening the area quickly.

I wanted to rest, that was the only thing that comforted me, but I had to go, I didn't know why but I had to, as if somthing was calling to me to run away. The moon fully rose after god knows how long but it stood there, broken and hurt it watched the earth below.

I sighed deeply before stopping. I couldn't go on, I had to rest my body locked up and tired it practicly forced me to lay down on the soft cold grass and close my eyes, hearing somthing in the darkness...luaghter.

I awoke from my what seemed to be quick break to find something offsettling. I was back at Beacon again, this time in a small organised room. I was laying in the only bed of the room but there was also a small wooden desk and a large window drapped over by red curtains

"What the hell?"  
>I asked tired and confused.<p>

"Good you're awake."  
>A famillar voice came from behind the door.<p>

"Ozpin?"

The white door creaked open to reveal the tall nicly dressed man in my presence.

"That is correct. We went to expect the plane and found only the poilt but not you."  
>"Then how did you find me?"<br>"It wasn't easy but in the end were are specially trained Hunters and huntresses, saving people and ensuring their safety is our job."

I pushed myself up from my bed, getting hit with a large sense of headaches and fatigue that nearly tipped me over again.

"Take it easy, we didn't spend all this time to find you just to see you die here becuase you were to stubborn to stay in bed."  
>"I'm fine."<br>I weakly lied to the man who only shot me a unsure look.

"If that's the case then why are you supporting yourself on the desk?"

Realising that I was actually putting all my weight on the small desk, I gave a deep breath of defeat before pinching my nose with two fingers.

"There must be a reason why you take me to a dorm room instead of a hostipital."  
>The grey haired professor only sighed before pulling out his tablet.<p>

"You see to get help in Remnant you need only to show proof of you're birth or identification, but there's somthing off."

I gulped at the sentance he was peicing together.

"You after filtering through every cities database do not posses anything of that sort, no health card, no linean exchange, no mail service documents and no birth certificate, meaning that you didn't grow up in the city and that you were really just lying to me."

I didn't react, I was screwed. The most mysterious and probally dangerous man in RWBY just found a liar in his school of elite students.

"You have quite the story to you, not to mention the nerve to lie to someone like me."  
><em>Good game god. <em>I thought to myself before waiting for the punishement.

"You fit in with this school."

"What?"  
>I asked not expecting that reaction.<p>

"You'd fit in here, you're obivous great at survival and to spen the night in the emrald forest without anykind of defnese prove that you can handle yourself and it would appear that you do have courage then compare to the lightly bgoing passive man I met before."

"I-Um..."  
>"You dont have to say anything right now, you'll start school tommorow, someone will give You a proper tour and the schelde later on today so dont leave the room."<p>

He turned around and began to leave the room.

"Yeah sure."

I replied thinking that was some sort of joke.

"Oh and I nearly forgot."

He stated before turning back around.

"I never got to catch your name yet."

"Alex."

"Very well Alex, I'll find you later on this morning."

with that he left my room, leaving me to the silence once again. I sighed before falling back to my bed.

"Beacon...I'm in Beacon."  
>I was happy but at the same time scared. I was joinng probally the best school I knew but on the other side every one is older more experniced then me. I had no freinds, I was alone in a world and nothing i could could fix that."<br>"Enjoying your gift?"  
>A dark voice crawled in my mind. I jumped and flinched at the voice who only laughed slowly.<p>

"By night you are the great destoryer. By day you are nothing but a living creature awaiting death."  
>"Thanks for the morning motivation."<br>The voice only laughed again, creating a echo in my skull.

"I'm curious, how much can you bare within these walls."

"What?"

There wasn't a response, only the silence of the room spoke. I looked around the room more, trying to find how the creature could've possibly got in here. Sadly no oppertunties arrived when it came to Voice but, I herd something behind my door.

Voices, three or four I couldn't tell i just knew there was four and they were guys due to the tone. I knew eavesdropping was consider not a nice thing to do, but in the end im just not a nice guy so I placed my left ear to the door.

"Hey, why was Ozpin in that dorm? No one lives there."

"Well then Sky, maybe there is someone living there now."

"I guess that makes sense."  
>"Of course it does Dove just shut it and let me think."<p>

"Sorry Cardin."

The voice known as Dove responded. A slight hums were herd from the other voices as i began to wonder what to do.

_Crap there going to knock, then I'll have to anwser it and talk to them which i guess wouldn't be too bad if they were a team of nice guys instead of bullies that loved to beat up people who are alone. Then i can ignore them! no then they either open the door themselves and see me and get mad i didn't anwser or they'll have the small chance of leaving._

I began to think of solutions or escape plans or somthing that prevented from getting in until I herd a fifth voice.

_"_What are you four doing?"  
>a femaine voice asked in a cold demeanor.<p>

"Nothing we were just wondering why was Ozpin in the empty dorm."  
>"Whatever Ozpin does is not in anyway effect on you ."<p>

"I never say it did ma'am just curious."  
>"Well unfortuantely I dont know either but if Ozpin wishes to keep under the wheater then by any means do not open that door understood?"<br>The girl demanded making the boys all get up and leave.

"Sure thing."  
>the deepest voice and leader known as Carding said firmly before hearing his footsteps dissapearing down the hall. There was a sigh from the other side of the door before the girl spoke again.<p>

"Ozpin, what are you planning?"  
>She asked to no one before I herd her foot steps leaving the hall. I smiled softly thanking whoever made that chain of events just occur.<p>

I turned my back from the door before I herd a knock on the door.

"Alex, it's me."

"That was fast."  
>i replied before opening the door to the educated and well mannered man.<p>

"I was gone for thirty minutes Alex."  
>"Really? that long?"<br>Ozpin simply ignored the question and began to put his right hand in his corresponded pocket. after a second, he pulled out a tablet in it's closed form and showed it to me.

"I'm going to text the teachers about you. I'm also going to tell them you didn't grow up in a city so they'll go easy on you when it comes to questions and course outcomes."

"Alright."

I agreed to the term by nodding. he then placed the device in my hands.

"This is for you, it's a scroll durabile and easy to use. I installed a few programs like youre classes and the time line here as well as any important about Beacon and Vale."  
>"Sweet thanks!"<br>Opening the tablet, i saw what hje meant by a few programs, due to there only having four apps on the thing."

"Class and time for Beacon is the first one, the second is info on Beacon and Vale like i said before but the other two are a few programs that best fit the school such as a aura reader and a messaging and phoning app."

I quickly took a look at the device and scrolled through the schedule for a few moments before clicking on the aura reader.

"There's nothing here."  
>I blankly stated looking back up at the man.<p>

"I'll put you in the school's database that shall allow you to use your aura so the device may calucate it."  
>There was only one problem with that statement, aura. A power or ability that I did not control nor have.<p>

"Umm..."

Was all I could make out to him, how seemed to understand compleatly.

"You may want to find a way to unlock that then, you'll die on a mission without it."

I was about to ask the man if he could unlock it for me or at least help me but before I could ask or form any type of question he already began to shut the door.  
>"Follow your scheldule, You have Goodwitch but today, she is going out on a feild trip to the forever forest so just get to her class and dont be late, im sure you'll do fine without me."<p>

With that, the door closed again, leaving nothing but the silence of the room. Opening the device again, I clicked on what I had first.

**DUELING AND SPARRING 9:00 AM Glynda Goodwitch**

"So I haev Goodwitch first then. I guess I'll check the time and se- IT'S 8:50!"

I closed the scroll and ran out the door and down the narrow white hallway. I had no idea where I was going but that didn't stop me. I refused to be late on my first day! not now!

I ran as fast as I could, my mind zoned out and cluttered as I ran through multiple emptying hallways looking for the sparring room. I was losing hope fast as the time on my scroll said it was turning 8:59am.

I kept on running and running before I saw someone entering a large brown door entrance. The girl was a white long sleeved sweater with a pink skirt and with my knowledge on RWBY I knew it was Nora. Nora went on the trip to the forever forest with her team in Glynda's class so I made the biggest leap and decided to follow her into the class.

I steped one foot in the classroom when the bell rang. looking around, I knew I was at the right classroom due to teams JNPR, RWBY and CRDL all sitting there in the bleachers watching walk onto the stage.

I took a random seat next to the door and another chair and looked up on to th teacher who was standing on the stage. She cleared her thoart and scanned the the room from left to right.

She checked the students off from her scroll as she looked at everyone before she met my gaze.

"Are you suppose to be in this class right now, I dont reacall ever seeing you."  
>She asked, causing everyone in the class to look at me. Feeling the tension from everyone I quickly gave an anwser.<p>

"Yeah I am I'm just new."  
>"I dont recall getting any form of messaging fr-"<br>A ring from her scroll cut The well dressed teacher off from her statement. she checked what it was and then closed the object before taking a deep breath.

"I apoloigise for the trouble Alex, I am now informed by our lovely headmaster of your attendance here at our school."  
>With that she cleared her thoart and began the lesson.<p>

"As we you may know, Vale is one of the four kingdoms in Vytval, Cities offer protection, wealth, social oppertuinties and of course food and water. It is importnat to know how to collect food and other supplies from nature in case of emergencies. That is why today, You and your team will be asked to fill up a jar from the trees in the forever forest and pass them in by the end of the day, once we arrive to the forest I will pass out the jars myself Understood?"  
>Everyone shook there head in agreence to the Women who then began to leave the room.<p>

"Good, now childern please follow me to the forest."

I got up from my seat before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I snapped my attention to see a boy like seven feet tall holding onto a mace in his left hand.

"I don't belive we met."

the deep voice stated sounding alot like Cardin from behind my door. He gave a sly smile before leaning down to my eye level.

"You can call me Cardin, and I belive we can be the best of freinds as long as we understand one thing."  
>"okay?"<p>

I responded curiously.

"You do whatever I say got it?"

The boys finger pressed aganist me pushing me back slightly. Before I could responded, the tall teenager pass me a taped box that by the sounds of it had some really angry wasps in there.

"Follow and carry this box for me."

He demanding before moving past, nearly dragging me along as well as another student who was sighing to himself.

We finally made it to the forest. the red leaves falling from there equally colored trees, the slight wind that softly passed by you and the seven foot tall armored man chuclking to himself. Cardin picked up the jar for team CRDL and apparntly me becuase having no team means im going to have to join one in which team CRDL loved having me on theirs so she allowed it.

She stopped in the middle of woods, said somthing I couldn't make out due to the angry wasps now being even more mad then before. The green haired guy named Russel pushed me along the way until we reached a hill peek, towering over everyone in our class including Pyrrha Nikkos.

I was trying to hear the famillar scene take place but instead goddamn Sky and dove kept on annoying me about the holding the box steady. So the only thing I saw was Juane stand reeled back his throw and somehow miss so badly it hit Cardin.

The other three on CRDL and I simply watched Juane get compleatly pummled by Cardin before Russel went to fill up another jar of syrup. Cardin was saying something to juane but once again Dove and Sky are like team a #hole and kept on talking through it.

Russel came back with the jar and palced it beside me snickering to himself.

"Allright new guy, see that red haired girl over there?"  
>he pointed directly at pyrrha who wasz inoccently wondering about her leader probally.<p>

"Yeah so what?"  
>"Throw the jar at her and you'll see something funny."<br>"I dont know about that."  
>I remaarked rolling my eyes playfully trying to sweeten the deal.<p>

"We'll get Cardin to leave you alone."  
>"And here we go!"<p>

I agreeded loudly standing up and reeeling my arm. My lock was fixed on The red haired amazon girl as she looked down onto a flower when suuddenly a loud buzzing emerged from beside us.

I looked around to see Dove running away arms waving in the sky as a group of hornets chasing after him. I cocked and eyebrow and looked down to see a cluster of small bug sized holes on the side of the box.

"Damn how can this go wrong?"  
>the green haired idoit known as Russel grumbled under his breath. As he mummbled A faint pair of red eyes glared from the bushes.<p>

"Like that."  
>I replied to his question.<br>"Like what I mean the-AHHH!"  
>Both Russel and sky ran away from the scene as a large armored bear ripped out of the woods smelling the syrup on Cardin's chestplate.<p>

it then leaped upon Cardin with full force and was about to finish what was started mere seconds ago until...Juane arc randomly began to fight the bear with his sword.

He knocked back the creature with his sword and evaded a claw by simply jumping over it. As he jumped, the beast swung again, this ttime hitting the inmovable Juane sending him back, and crashing into ground.

But he never gave up, instead he charge at the monster ready to kill it for once and for all by swinging at the head. As this happen, the demoniac animal swung his final blow as well trying to kill him before he loses his skull.

I turned my head to see the red haired girl simply holding out her hand, secreatly using her aura to save juane from the death blow and compleating his. The red eyed creature simply fell to the ground as it's head toppled away from it.

Pyrrha gave a small smile and Juane took a deep breath before going back to her partner. Through this exciment, I didn't realize Glynda was standing next to me.

"I see at least someone did their work."

The teacehr coldly remarked, scaring me. She looked at the group of people who were congraulating juane before staring down next to me.

"It seems both teams RWBY and JNPR have fufilled their goal while CRDL did not."

"I sighed knowing of my failure to get a jar."  
>"But then again you recived your own jar and didn't retreat like CRDL did. So i suppose that is full pass on the project, congrates Alex."<br>She then took the jar that the idoits left behind and walked away yelling for everyone to group up with her.

I turned around to go and follow Goodwitch when another tapp on my shoulder arrived. this time I simply looked back to see Cardin towering above me like normal.

"This isn't over kid."  
>"You do realise i still have the box of hornets right?"<p>

I told him holing the box without showing him the bugged up side.

"You wouldn't dare!"  
>he growled under his breath, to which I only gave a sly smirk.<p>

"K"

with that I began to slowly open the box's tape seal. Cardin didn't even wait to see if I was kidding cuase by the time I opened the empty container, he was standing right next to Goodwitch.

Giggling I dropped the box and began make my way to Goodwitch when another tapp arrived on my shoulder. This time though when I turned around I saw Juane standing in front of me. He fixed his black hoodie slightly before actually saying something.

"So umm...I just wanted to say that umm...I'm sorry!"  
>"four what? waisting my time by randomly tapping me on the shoulder?"<br>"No I told Cardin that I needed help carrying everything so he decided to pick on you now and becuase what I did to Cardin he's now going to focus on bullying you."  
>"oh."<br>There was a small break of silence before I thought of what to say.

"Whatever."  
>"Whatever?"<br>The blonde asked shocked and confused.

"You dont care."  
>"No, not really I have a box of pretend Hornets."<br>He sighed deeply before smiling.

"For a second I thought you were going to hold this aganist me or something."  
>he took another deep breath before contiuning.<p>

"Still I regert for ever putting you in this mess."  
>"Whatever it's going to be funny watching Cardin over-react to a box."<br>"I guess it will be."  
>he said giggling to himself before taking his hand out.<p>

"My names Juane, Juane arc."  
>I took the blonde knights hand and shook it.<p>

"Ladies must love it."  
>"I know right?"<br>He responded extermly happy someone noticed.

"Your names Alex correct?"  
>"That is correct."<br>I nodded before contiuning to Goodwitch.

"We both have lunch together after this class wanna hang out then? I can introduce to some other people."  
>"Sure why not?"<br>I shrugged to the the question now leading Juane to the objective.

We made it to Goodwitch's meeting zone and went back to Beacon academy, everyone expect for CRDL was happy and unbruised by the trip back.

Goodwitch's class was really just summing up what happen on the trip before she dissmissed us to go for lunch. Before I left to lunch, Juane and I went to my dorm so I could remeber where my dorm actually was.

Me and juane after five minutes of running around found my dorm room simply due to the door being wide open and a strange box sitting on my bed.

"What's that?"  
>Juane asked pointing to the large brown box. I didn't anwser him verbally, instead I picked up the box and ripped it open to see what is was.<p>

Juane looked at the object with a very puzzled look on his face. I inspected the object and couldn't belive it.

"What the?" 

Author Notes

Hello lads and ladies I must apologise for any spelling errors or problems that ocured from the story adn from the long wait, theres been things and just leave it like that. Anywyas I'll shut up and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four: Freinds.

Juane stood by my door frame as I stood above the object. A sleet grey rifle in the form of some kind of submachine gun laid on my bed. Neither one of us could explained what or how it got there, but it was there.

"What is that?"  
>Juane asked eyeing the weapon. I ignored him and kept on expecting the weapon. A small magazine, a rather strange box shaped gun with a small cylinder attached to it's front. Allthough the weapon was neat and cool looking, The ringing Scroll in my pocket was more skocking.<p>

I opened the metal device to see a text from someone, someone that the machine couldn't recongize, instead it just read out a bunch of mixed numbers as the name with the message saying _It's me, a gift._ written in it.

"That is a very strange rifle."  
>Juane said nervously over the decently large rifle.<p>

"Yeah It's my weapon for...Beacon."  
>"I assumed that but what does it do?"<br>Juane asked curiously in which I gave a sneaky anwser.

"Juane wern't we going to meet your freinds?"

I asked the two year older teen. His eyes opened as if he forgot about it.

"Yeah I did, Bring your weapon I know someone who is an aboslute gun nut."  
>With that he began to lead me to the dinning hall. It took only a few minutes before we got there, but when we did, it was packed. <p>

students of all years walking and talking, gathering food and drinks and filling up the very few amounts of seat left for everyone. I watched over the crowd as Juane ventured somewhere into

the groups of Hunters and huntresses.

I walked around for a few momments before I herd a voice emerge from the waves of people.

"Hey Alex this way!"  
>I turned to see Juane waving his hand high in the air so I could see it. I shuffled through the crowd of people and made it to the location safe and sound. I took the seat next to Juane and breathed in and out deeply.<p>

"So this is Alex."

"Juane awkardly introduced to his team and the team in fornt of them."

The first response was a tall teen dressed in green.

"Hello my ane is-"  
>"REN! and I'm NORA!"<br>A girl dressed in white cut him off, jumping out of nowhere. The orginal man interupted her and began to scold her about conversations.

another girl appeared from the darkness of the two's fight and gave a quick wave.

"Hello."  
>she simply stated before Juane interuppted.<p>

"Yeah that's Pyrrha."

He stated before everyone facepalmed at the repeative choice and example he gave to Nora.

"Hey."

I responded calmly before fixing my gaze on the girl in front of me.

"Oh dear god no."

I mumbled to myself more loudly then I thought. The girl in front of me scoffed simply before returning to finishing her nails.

"Oh whats that matter Weiss, dont like the new guy?"  
>A girl dressed in brown and yellow responded chuckling at herself, enraging the heiress mood.<br>"That new guy is a intruder on Beacon! He shouldn't even be attending here never or less sitting here."  
>"Ouch new guy, what did you do?"<br>the blonde haired girl responded from the harshness of her teammate.

There was only a slight giggle from the Ozpin's office encounter team as there response making the lavender eyed girl pout.

"You have fun all the time without me."

She instied as the others simply ignore her cries.

"Sis, lets just say there was a lot of questions and portals and more questions and hitting and blood and leave it as that."  
>The red riding hood girl from before responded to her sister.<p>

"See? You guys do have all the fun without me!"  
>"Im sure we do."<br>Ruby patted her older sibling's shoulder as she pretend sobbed to the fact.

"Anyways back to what I was stating before."  
>Weiss interuptted the to.<p>

"What can you even do? or is Ozpin just picking up every child he sees."

I stopped to think of what to do. I could easily insult the girl, take the insult or...Without a second thought I pulled out the rifle and placed it on the table.

"What is that?"

Weiss said pointing at the gun I laid on the wooden table.

"A gun."  
>I simply stated.<p>

"YOU MEAN AN MULTI-PURPOSEFUL SELF-MAN CANNON!"

Ruby yelled out in a high pitched manor before trying to grab the weapon. Luckily Yang predicted this somehow and clung onto the clawing girl inching her way to the weapon.

"Yang! that is a one in a kind model I have to see it!"

The girl pouted over and over again creating a scene.

"Ruby you dunce silence yourself it just a gun."  
>"But-"<br>"NOW!"

Startled, the girl rushed to her orginal seat and hid under her hood.

"How did someone get a one in a kind gun? I spent fortunes on mine and Ruby created hers."  
>"Dont forget about me!"<p>

Yang cheered from behind the white haired student who softly sighed.

"I suppose any person can create a weapon, but Ruby obvisouly knew what it was so he couldnt have created it."  
>A new person spoke up from her book.<p>

"Blake! you finaly joined the conversation!"  
>Yang nearly bellowed out as the onix colored girl returned to her novel. Weiss only cocked at the point that her freind made and contiuned her orginal point.<p>

"Then Alex, how did you get the weapon?"  
>"He just got it from his dorm."<br>Juane cut me off, which was probally good thinking of it.

"So he randomly just got it? This has Ozpin written all over it."  
>She grummbled to herself. Before any further conversations were made, the bell chimmed, signalling students to go to their next class.<p>

"Sheesh so soon?"  
>I complained as everyone rose from their seat.<p>

"Yeah today seemed a little shorter then before."  
>Blake put in her opionion in before taking off with the rest of team RWBY. I opened my tablet to see what I had next. Turns out the trip took us half the day and skipping over two other classes meaning that I had history with...The best godamn teacher in existence, Oobleck.<p>

"Sweet you have class with us Alex."  
>Juane annoucned over my shoulder.<p>

"Just follow me and we'll get you there."  
>With a slight nod and a smile I began to follow the four to our class awaiting type of fun student activities the school had though somthing was off. I felt as if someone was watching me, but I couldn't tell from what direaction it was looking from.<p>

With a shrug I passed the feeling off I mean, nothing bad could possibly happening from shrugging a slight feeling off...right?"

Author Notes

hello lads and ladies i do apologise for the lesser chapter but I think I've done with this pacticualr arc of this story and going to go to the new one in chapter five so be prepared for that. but other then that there's really not much to it I got more Exams but I deal with it and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Alex the immortal

Classes went much like it did in the show. long sterotypical boring and plain out obvious at sometimes. They should've just said dont die students they're spooky scary beasts outside this city waiting to kill you.

When the bell rang, nearly every student including myself sighed out of relif and left the room. Apparntly school lasts here until 8:00 becuase by the time I went to my dorm the moon was in full bloom.

I sat down on the soft bed awaiting slumber, instead something else emerged.

"It's time for you to give me a gift Alex."  
>I didn't reply. Thinking that he just loved to hear him to talk he would shut himself up in a bit but he just kept rambling.<p>

"The Fuanas here are abused, beaten and teased throughout their life."  
>"The Grimm here are hunted, killed and trapped throoughout their life."<br>"You are here and you shall be my entertainment until I get bored of you, then you shall die."

"Screw off I'm trying to sleep."  
>I annoyingly told off the voice who only luaghed.<p>

"As you wish, I'll take my gift when your asleep."  
>"I swear to god if you take my kindey!"<br>I warned the voiced before hearing the deep luaghter fade.

"Good night Alex, tommorow you shall be surpised."  
>My only reply was me closing my eyes and falling asleep, embracing the dreams and nightmares my mind had in stored for me.<p>

I awoke to silence. The room untouched and clean from when I fell asleep to. I sighed happily and began to change into a fresh pair clothing for school, thank god fo it being Friday though.

As I picked up my clothing and put it on I couldn't help but here a voice.

"Im getting dressed."  
>"Just wanted to tell you school's out something happened yesterday in on of the class rooms."<br>The voice I picked up was clearly Juane.

"Sweet."  
>I stated now switching to my orginal clothes from when I got on this planet aka my t-shirt and jeans.<p>

"Hey Alex, Me and the others are going out for practice on the feild you wanna try out your gun?"  
>"I dont know..."<br>I yelled out finalizing my my outfit.

"Come on it'll be fun plus you get to see alot of cool fights."  
>Sighing I opened the door and walked out. Juane simply smiled before rambling on about his team's awsome fighting skills as he led me to the practice feild.<p>

It didn't take long. ten minutes from the dorms the large grass feilds were covered in students training well atleast it _ was _until Yang and Nora kicked everybody out threating to chokeslam all of them if they didn't leave that second.

To my surpise everyone fled with the same amount of fear streched on their faces and speed expect for the nine of us who were their.

Blake was the first to notice and the first to not care then followed Weiss then Ren before Nora zoomed out of nowhere with Ruby's speed and tackled Juane.

I gave out a slight chuckle as we made it to the teams that were resting on the bleachers. Both Ruby and Pyrrha were discussing who would fight first, their minds set on either me vs juane or yang vs nora.

Their minds and tatics were thinking of new ideas until Weiss came out of the darkness of underneath the bleachers that everyone was sitting on and said with a smile.

"I think it would be nice to test Alex's skills out for myself."  
>The girls all talked about it as Juane and Ren defended me until they both gave up.<p>

"Sorry Alex we treid."

"Never give up you traitors!"  
>I commanded of them as they shrugged.<p>

"You've been challenged there's nothing we can do."  
>"Can I deny it?"<br>"Normally yes but..."  
>Juane said scratching the back of his neck.<p>

"Weiss will get offended."  
>"So?"<br>"You dont want to do that."  
>"Try me."<br>"Just fight."  
>"no."<br>"yes."  
>"I dont want to."<br>"I dont care."  
>"Nope sorry."<br>"Yes sorry."  
>"I dont speak you english sir."<br>"But you do speak battle so get in there."  
>"Damn."<br>I pouted entering on the feild. I made my way to the right of the feild and sighed. I wanted this to be over so I went to grab my weapon to remeber something anew."  
>"I dont have my rifle guys."<p>

I smiled shrugging my shoulders. In the middle of doing so said so rifle flew out of the bleachers and knocked me over.

"I remebered to grab it for you!"  
>Juane yelled out as I gave him a glare which he responded by a luagh.<p>

"You'll do fine!"  
>He said unsure of himself.<p>

"You'll do fine with my foot up your a-"  
>"Can we begin this?"<p>

Weiss said standing on the left side of the feild bouncing her foot up and down on the ground. With a nod and a raise of her hand, Yang readied everyone.

"Let the fight between Weiss and the new guy begin!"

She said flinging her had to the ground. Weiss gave no heisitation as she charged using her glyphs. Quickly reacting I pull down the trigger of the rifle hoping for it to shoot out a burst or a barrage...It did much more then that.

With a loud bang and some recoil, the rifle unleashed a mini rocket like device that flew out of the gun. Weiss dodged the bullet easily as it rammed into the ground creating a crater and an explosion which made dirt clods fly everywhere.

Although the gun's shot looked awsome, it's effectiveness was little to none as the heiress was now in front of me. With a swift slash of her blade she managed to disarm me but yet not wounded me.

The weapon flew across from us as she contiuned with her strikes. nearly dodging all of them somehow, the faint yells from everyone was herd some calling for the attacker some to stop the fight, but she seemed out of it, untouched by everyone's cries only focused on me.

With another swing I managed to dodge the girls face clearly showed annoyence as she began to do a jab. this time I was to slow as to dodging only facing the distance of their voices and the darkness that blacked me out.

It felt only a second as I arose in a blind panic. I was still in the feild Weiss standing two feet in front of me, starring in dissaray as I arose again. This time though not caring if the battle ended or not, I jumped towards the girl who was still in shock and swung, my weapon still being away from me.

The white dressed girl didnt have time to block instead simply just took the hit, and she took it hard, really hard. The girl in one hit fell to the ground without a second in between the hit and the recoil as I treid to think of why didn't see guard.

The feild grew silent. Only wind blowing was herd. I looked back at the bleachers to see everyone standing their in confusion and awe at the sight.

"THAT WAS AWSOME! ALEX IS A IMMORTAL!"

Nora creid out to the sky before once again using Ruby's speed and surrounded me.

"You just shrugged off an over dosed fire dust stab straight through the chest liek it was nothing!"

"What the?"  
>I looked down to see nothing out of place. No blood, no holes,no marks compleatly untouched.<p>

"That's cool I guess."  
>I said shrugging before finishing off the rest day doing various things and fun activities all though the feeling of people watching me grew and grew throughout my day some with odd, some smug but even some of them. With fear.<p>

Author Notes.

Hey guys sorry anout the upload tough couple of days. I do apologise about all of the short chapters but I needed to spew something out and I do apologise again for my upload speed. Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye.

P.s R.I.P Monty may youre inovations and skills change heaven you living machine T.T


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Semeaster two

It only took a week before the first season to work out and the school's semeaster break. I enjoyed my snack of a choclate bar while Sitting next to Nora in the cafeteria. It was only me and Team JNPR minus Juane for whatever reason as we sat in a small wooden table for four.

"Alex, that was awsome last period!"

Nora yelled out throughout Beacon's main hall.

"It was just a duel."  
>I defended myself. Throughout the week from the duel with Weiss, Nora made sure she told <em>everyone<em> in the school about me, and the school just loved fighting someone who is so called Immortal.

I sighed softly rembering the day after the first duel.

It was a simple day at Beacon. I was getting breakfeast with everyone else and went to sit down at the table we were sitting at. I made it half way until someone cut me off and stood in front of me.

"Well well well, Look what we have here the so called Immortal of Beacon."  
>Cardin Winchester towered above me happily luaghing to himself.<p>

"Lets try that theory then shall we?"

Within a few miliseconds from that a large fist flew at me cacthing me right in the face. I moved my head slightly to the right before sighing.

"That's it?"  
>I seriously didn't mean to tuant him. It was just when he hit me, there was no pain just a slight force pushing my head to the right.<p>

"You liitle brat!"  
>Yet again another fist hit me again meeting the same fate. I readjusted my face back at him. With a cocky smile on face and a annoyed one on me another fist swung.<p>

"Just hit him already!"

Nora yelled out impatiently as a group of people behind me began to cheer. Abidding to the crowd I tighten my left fist and swung. A stopping force met my fist after the swing. The feeling of breaking a wall rewarded my eforts.

With a huff, Cardin stepped back after the hit, only angrying him more. He ran towards me, his fist ready to luanch right behind me. He swung again, hitting me and created another force of wind hitting me, this time actually making me step back.

Taking my turn, I swung with my right, which he blocked, then my left and a side kick. The large teen evaded the left punch but wasn't expecting a kick behind his knee, making him kneel down.

As the older man took his time getting up, I swung again and again, and again until my oppent was on the floor with blood gushing from his nose. With a howl of pain and a growl he got back up and rushed out of the lunch room, signalling his teammates to run with him.

"ALEX!"

"Wh-what?"  
>I asked shaking my head out of the past. Nora was guiding my vision behind with her hands, meaning that everyone else treid to get my attention at the lunch table. I took the bite and turned around to see a tall man in front of me.<p>

"You seem to be in deep thought Alex, care to explain?"  
>His deep voice fit the guy's clothing of a neck to feet black robes. Speaking of feet, this guy didn't have any shoes on making the statement that he wasn't from Beacon confirmed.<p>

"You are to come with me."  
>He stated as I looked towards his face. As I looked into his eyes I noticed his iris wasnt normal. Instead it was a odd blue mixed in with a light purple to make lillie like eye that almost hid behind his long black hair.<p>

"Follow child."  
>He said again turning my back to me. Curious of the intent he planned, I got out of my seat and began to follow. The crowds of the cafeteria cleared away from the site of him walking towards them.<p>

We entered the hallway in silence. The man in front of me lead me without saying a word.

"Who are you?"  
>I asked softly. He gave no response as we into a small elevator. He pressed a button leading to Ozpin's office and returned to his orginal state. After a short puase and a slight feeling of getting moved, the door opened again to see Ozpin awaiting us in his chair.<p>

"I have found him."  
>The mysterious man said walking towards Ozpin.<p>

"Good."  
>Was the only response he said while turning his intention onto me.<p>

"Alex, it's been awhile since I had to deal with you."  
>Ozpin said taking a sip out of his mug.<p>

"Although, everytime I do I always end up doing something strange or even random."  
>"Well you know might as well make a impact while your here."<br>Ozpin grunted in agreement before finally placing down the mug on his desk.

"Do you have any idea on why I asked our guest to bring you here?"  
>He asked leaving me in thought.<p>

"No not really, other then everyone trying to fight me all the time."  
>He only placed his hands on the same desk and leaned forward.<p>

"That is only a very small portion of it."

"What do you mean?"  
>My confusion was his delight as he brought out his scroll.<p>

"Do you remeber the day You arrived?"  
>"The same day I got hit over the head yes."<p>

He flipped over the scroll so I could see what he was doing. A large picture of pure black tentacles ripped through the rocks of an abyss.

"I think we found what brought you here."  
>"What is it?"<br>I asked even more intruiged.

"Ancient."  
>The thrid member replied before taking the scroll and closing it.<p>

"We know it is a ancient Grimm. A creature so old that it is belived to live longer then humainty itself."

He placed the scroll in his gaps between his hand and his loose robe before contiuning.

"If something like that existed we do not know what kind of powers it holds. But we know one trick it can do."  
>"What is that?<br>Without a response a fist flew out of the blue and planted itself on me. I tumbled backwards a few feet before recoperating.

"The creature placed some kind of Aura around you, meaning that you have some importance to it."

"And that is why your going with him to dispose of it."  
>"I'm sorry what?"<br>"You and your new teacher are going out to kill the moster."  
>"You want me and this stranger t-"<br>"Teacher."  
>"You want me and my teacher to go out and kill a ancient Grimm."<br>"I can see your point but I belive that you both can finish it off. It may take a few days, and it may take alot of training, but I never said joining Beacon without proper training wouldn't come with a cost."  
>"But-"<br>"Come with me."  
>The teacher instructed as he walked back into the elevator. Sighing I've followed the man inside. He clicked the button as soon as I walked inside, creating a awkard silence. The very thought of trusting a stranger was a bit unusual especially when Ozpin orders it.<p>

The small room opened up again showing the white halls of Beacon. The man walked out and contiuned to move as I followed him underminding every stranger danger tatcics in my mind.

It took fourty minutes of sheer walking and silence until we reached out destination. The ground paved in cemet as the sounds of Bullheads zoomed overcame us, filling my nose with a burning oil like smell.

He stepped through a large fenced gate in which I followed. His gaze was fixed on a ship I never seen before.

A rectangle like shape ship with verticle two pairs of top wings that slashed downwards. The head was a cone attached to the front with a sheer glass window taking the entire section showing off the cockpit perfectly. The ship itself could fit about twenty people comfortably leading me to belive it was a transport ship.

He walked in between the ship's wings space in between each pair and gripped onto a small indent on the plane. With a single movement a large space appeared before me as the secreat door folded upwards.

I stepped into the ship soon after he did. He closed the door creating a small bang. The room had seats lined around the edge of the room as a door was placed to the right of the room. I took a spot on the seats as the man opened the door and nodded to a man in a black and blue robe much simallar to my so called teacher's.

"Do you know anything else about the creature?"

He asked in a calm voice as he took a chair in front of me. It didn't take a genius to figure out what creature he was reffering to.

"He seems to be smater then people."  
>"So he's sentein?"<br>"Yes, he also likes to play games with me."  
>"So you talked to him more then once?"<br>He asked making me rethink this._ If I just flat out tell him he'll either think I'm crazy or just get rid of me claiming that I was a grimm. _

"I'm your Teacher Alex, not a murderer."  
>"What?"<br>I asked shocked in what he was saying.

"I'm not going to get rid of you becuase of the information you give me so just tell me what it is."  
>"First tell me how your doing that!"<p>

He seemed to laugh at the question. He looked up at me kneeling in closer.

"You see these?"  
>He asked pointing at his mixed color eyes that still fought with eachothers.<p>

"Yeah what about them?"  
>"I see. Your not from here."<br>He stated returning to his calm demeanor.

"What are you saying?"  
>"I am Next, family of none but weilder of the Forbidden eyes."<br>"Forbidden eyes?"  
>I asked confusily, making the polit laugh.<p>

"These eyes are not like others. These eye precieve Aura not from ourselves like most but from the earth herself. Animals, Plants, Humans all posses Aura in whihc each use to survive. Animals and Plants are not intelligent as we are and so only use the senses part of Aura but not the semblence part."  
>"Alright, what so great about that?"<br>"When people use Aura, they manifeast, Improve and weild their aura in battle or in fights. Naturally Humans can only built for certain things and others vice versa."  
>"I'm not following anymore."<br>"Plants. They produce for the world and energy for all those eat it."  
>"Okay I got that."<br>"Naturally Plants will then produce or manifeast more then anything else then."  
>"Oh."<br>I said in agreence.

"Animals and Humans were once the same in strength long ago. Long before cities were built, People had to use their aura not for fancy tricks or fast upgrades but for improving themselves."  
>"So when Humanity gained more control over the semblence part they lost their physical part of them?"<br>He nodded in assurence before contuining.

"My eyes allow me to use the Plant's generation speeds, increasing charge rates far better then any other. My eyes allow me to improve my body in all senses just like a fuanas But still let me use my Sembelence."  
>"That's a little over powered."<p>

I sighed trying to processes everything. As I thought through the information I said something that made another wave of Info form from his mouth.

"So what's your semblence then?"  
>Next only leaned back in his chair. He looked as though I hit him in the head with a brick.<p>

"What is a semblence?"  
>The question Puzzled me.<p>

"I'm sorry what?"  
>"A semblence is something everyone has to make them unique correct?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Wrong."<p>

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. To his amusement he crossed his knee over another and began another lecture.

"Semblence are unlocked and used using a certain amount of aura. But once you reach a certain amount of aura, it divides itself into two or more semblence depending on your aura. The only reason why everyone else can only have one semblence is simply becuase their bodies are to weak to handle it themselves while I have a earth to handle it for me."  
>"So what you are saying is that your way to over powered and need to be nerfed badly."<br>The ship landed, causing the room to rerturn to silence. Next arose from his seat and opened the door.

A large forest greeted us. The scent of pines, flowers and danger roamed. Next began walking away from the ship, waving his hand to follow him. Abiding him, I took a step off the ship and followed into the woods just waiting for us to die.

Author Notes

Hey guys hope our still enjoying the story even with the late uploads, That's something I have a problem with but I'll stop with the upload crpa and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


End file.
